Wrapped Around The iPod
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: I set my iPod on shuffle and just wrote whatever pairing came to mind.  These are all slash couples, some angsty, some humorous, slight Mpreg
1. JohnRandyAdam

**Pairings: *include***

Shawnter; Rank; Redge; JeriSwag; Munk; Candy; Shaker; JeriPunk; Edjer; Ranjer; Cenaton; JeriTaker

**A/N: **_I'm not really sure what you would call HBK and 'taker, or if there's already a name for it but I decided to call it Shaker and I know some people refer to Chris and Adam as Chradam but I decided to call it Edjer (after their WWE character names) and as for Ranjer, it was the best I could come up with for Randy/Chris at the moment, and Munk is Miz/Punk_

Originally I was going to put the Chris pairings along with the Drabble Y2J Style, but I decided to keep all of these together instead under a different drabble collection but do not fear I will update Drabble Y2J Style soon

* * *

><p><strong>1. Unfaithful ~ CenatonRedge**

**RatedRBlondie = Adam**

**Legendary_RKO = Randy**

* * *

><p>Randy bit his bottom lip looking over his shoulder to the bed where John was sound asleep. Seeing the superstar's chest raise up in even breaths Randy turned his attention back to the message that flashed onscreen.<p>

**_RatedRBlondie: You free tonight babe?_**

Fingers poised over the keyboard Randy chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought of a response to give. A second bubble popped onscreen and Randy blinked in surprise before quickly scanning the new message's content.

**_RatedRBlondie: I need a little pick me up…I think Randy jr. is the perfect cure…_**

Randy smirked at the message and quickly typed a response he deemed suitable for the game Adam seemed intent on playing.

**_Legendary_RKO: he is rather talented, where do you suggest we meet for your…prescription? ;)_**

Randy rubbed unconsciously at his crotch through his boxers; Adam had a tendency of getting him hot and bothered.

Stealing a look at the clock at the bottom of the screen Randy turned to see if John was still asleep before getting up to grab a pair of discarded jeans.

The screen began flashing again and Randy leaned over the chair to read Adam's response.

**_RatedRBlondie: My place. 15 minutes good for you?_**

Pulling a grey shirt over his head Randy grabbed his keys and cell before hastily typing his response.

**_Legendary_RKO: see ya in 10._**

Holding his shoes in hand, Randy silently tiptoed his way around the bed stopping at the door. Looking back at John Randy sighed knowing that what he was doing was wrong. It wasn't like John treated him badly; in fact it was just the opposite, but for whatever reason Randy couldn't help sneaking out on him.

Slipping out, he closed the door behind him softly and headed down the stairs before pulling out his cell.

"Hey, I'm on my way," he whispered as he got into his Bentley.


	2. JeriTaker

**A/N: **I was on the fence over who I should write for this song, but this pairing wouldn't leave me alone. I had previously spurned this pairing when my Randy muse hijacked the Kiss Me story which was originally supposed to be JeriTaker, so I thought it was only fair I give them their own story Orton free.

* * *

><p><strong>2. You Talk Too Much ~ JeriTaker<strong>

Mark had a headache. Not just your average headache. No this was a mind numbing, head throbbing, someone ramming a pick ax through your skull headache.

The source of said headache was currently standing in front of the mirror messing with his hair molding it into his trademark spikes using what Mark thought was an unnecessary glob of gel.

Gingerly Mark rubbed circles at his temples giving a mumbled "mmmhmmm" in response to whatever question had been asked.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, there had been so many thrown at him, but he hoped his response was appropriate.

Sighing he looked up when he noticed it had finally gotten quiet.

"You're not even listening anymore are you?"

Mark looked shocked. "I am listening baby."

Mark silently cursed when he saw the eye roll that he knew would inevitably be followed by a rant on "not-being-loved-enough."

Sure enough the blonde's eyes narrowed as he stalked over to where Mark sat on the bed. Internally groaning Mark prepared for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Somewhere between the whiney remark of "communication is key" and "am I not worth a few minutes of listening" Mark had had enough.

He needed silence and he needed it now.

He was fairly certain that if he allowed the blonde to continue talking his head would implode leaving behind his body not that that would deter the blonde's rant.

So Mark reached out pulling the blonde forward till their lips crashed together immediately quieting any further ranting from exiting that mouth.

A muffled "mmhmff" could be heard and Mark pulled back reluctantly.

Huffing in frustration a set of blue eyes glared at Mark.

Grinning impishly Mark whispered "You're so cute when you're at a loss for words Chrissy."


	3. ChrisPhilMike

**A/N: **This one pained me a bit to write. I have been kind of obsessing over CM Punk, and have recently fallen in love with JeriPunk so writing this angsty shot was a bit hard. I saw a video of Swaggourne and Mizvan done to this song, and I think that helped inspire the path this one took. I toyed with the idea of using the same pairing but decided against it in the end. Hopefully this pairing worked out as good as it did in my head

* * *

><p><strong>3. Last To Know ~ MunkJeriPunk**

Chris stood on the opposite side of the backstage area looking distastefully at Phil who had situated himself in Mike's lap. He frowned as he watched the straightedge superstar bring a hand up to ruffle Mike's fauxhawk affectionately.

Watching Phil lean in to nuzzle his head in the crook of Mike's neck placing soft kisses to the exposed skin Chris turned away in disgust feeling the taste of bile in his mouth.

To say he disliked the new couple would be the understatement of the decade. Walking out of the room Chris headed for his locker room, he'd seen enough.

Seeing Phil wrapped up in Mike's arms displaying their affection for the entire roster to see pissed Chris off. That'd been him not too long ago, a lapful of Phil, almost like they were conjoined.

He remembered when those lips had been his to claim. They'd been a happy couple, at least that's what Chris had thought.

Phil apparently didn't share the same thought, according to Mike anyway.

Chris remembers those late night conversations at the bar with his friend Mike. He remembers Mike filling his head with nonexistent problems that filled his and Phil's relationship.

Chris didn't pay any attention, not then anyway, but when Phil was suddenly more distant that's when he started to believe Mike.

Seeking out the US Champion for advice, Chris found the two tangled in the sheets, Phil's tongue shoved down Mike's throat as he moaned like the slut he was.

Shattered by the loss of his love and betrayal of his supposed friend Chris had left in tears.

It seems Phil had made up his mind that he wanted something more, it just happened that Chris was the last to know that "something more" didn't involve him.


	4. ShawnMark

**A/N: **ok so this is my first time ever writing this pairing, but let's be honest the build up to Wrestlemania 26 along with the final promo basically wrote the book on this pairing. Speaking of which, I was pleasantly surprised to get the song from their promo, I think it fits them well.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Running Up That Hill ~ Shaker<strong>

Shawn just wanted a second chance; that's all he was asking for. He didn't think it was that big of a request to make.

He had run his mouth and when the time came to prove his claims he had fallen short. Mark wouldn't let him forget that, and it gnawed away at Shawn.

From that night at Wrestlemania 25 Shawn had found himself obsessing over one thing, one person to be exact.

It bordered unhealthy, but Shawn didn't care he only wanted a second chance at facing the Phenom. At least that was the lie he told himself those late nights his mind could only focus on Mark.

He was a Christian man; he knew that lust was a sin, so he tried to convince himself that it was admiration he felt and nothing more.

And he believed the lie, mostly. But late at night when he was away from the fans, away from the stadium, just in the hotel lying in bed alone he allowed the façade to fall.

Lust was a sin, and for that matter so was lying, and Shawn didn't want to lie anymore.

Throwing back the covers Shawn moved to the foot of his bed, and as he knelt at the edge of his bed he silently prayed to God for that second chance.


	5. RandyCody

**A/N: **This is my first time writing Candy. I have wanted to write this pairing for a while now, but I'm always pulled away by Jericho or Randy (they can be so self centered sometimes XD). I wanted the first time I wrote them to be either a cutesy fic or just pure smut, but this one turned out rather angsty. That's what happens when you get Snow Patrol on your iPod. Song choice aside, I'm glad how this ended up turning out.

* * *

><p><strong>5. You Could Be Happy ~ Candy<strong>

Cody sat sniffling on the edge of his bed. His ivory cheeks stained with tears, eyes red rimmed and puffy from the amount of crying he had done over the past hour.

Randy had told him it was over.

Leaning backwards along the bedspread Cody rolled over to his side bringing his knees up to his chest. Breathing shakily the young superstar replayed tonight's events.

_*flashback*_

_He'd just finished his tag match with Drew and was hoping to catch a shower before going back to the hotel to snuggle with Randy. _

_When he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to find the man currently on his mind sitting in his locker room. _

_His smile fell when he saw the grim look on the older man's face. _

_It was in that moment that his heart began to crack. _

_Randy looked over at Cody, his eyes held a focused demeanor as they locked on to Cody. _

_"Randy, what's wrong baby?" Cody could have sworn he saw Randy flinch at the question. Maybe it was just his imagination. _

_Randy sighed as he stood up closing the distance between the two of them. "You know I love you right?" _

_Cody nodded unsure where Randy was going with this conversation. _

_"I'd do anything to make you happy, which is why I need to do this." _

_Cody was confused, he didn't like where this conversation was heading. "Randy, what are you talking about?" _

_Randy sighed averting his eyes to the ground. "Cody, this has got to end," he spoke motioning between the two of them. _

_Cody was in total shock when he heard those words. "You're leaving?" _

_"Codes don't make this harder than it has to be." _

_Cody looked at Randy through tear filled eyes unable to will them away. "Don't go." _

_Randy frowned slightly, "I have too. I'm not right for you. I'm a bastard Cody, I'm only gonna end up hurting you." _

_"But I love y-" _

_"Don't say it," Randy cut Cody off. "This is for the best, you'll see." _

_Cody was shocked, he wanted to protest to make Randy stay but he was glued to his spot on the floor. _

_Running his thumb across Cody's cheek Randy gave the younger man one last loving look before he turned to walk out of the room. "Trust me; you're better off without me." _

_*End Flashback*_

That was nearly two hours ago. Cody didn't know how he'd managed to make it to the hotel, but here he'd been for the last hour in complete tatters, miserable, his heart broken in two.

Randy was convinced he was doing the right thing for Cody, that he was giving him a chance to be happy. What he couldn't see was Cody was happiest when he was with him.


	6. JohnRandy

**After writing chapter one I felt really bad for putting John through a cheating Randy and wanted to remedy that with a cutesy Cenaton fic...I don't think this turned out as cutesy as I planned..more bittersweet**

**nonetheless this fic is dedicated to Vienna09 I hope you enjoy it, I still owe you a cutesy fic ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be - Cenaton<strong>

The stadium was empty now. The fans long gone as well as most of the superstars.

Randy however remained backstage sitting on one of the benches. He was quiet, and John knew a quiet Randy was a bad thing.

Placing a hand on Randy's shoulder John rubbed soothing circles. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Randy sighed looking up at John annoyed. "You know what I'm thinking."

John's smile faded as he took a seat next to Randy on the bench. "Hey, chin up. We'll make it work."

Randy looked up at John pained. "You don't get it. I was so happy when they announced you were going to be on Smackdown. And then you got drafted back," Randy spoke his voice cracking slightly.

John nodded sympathetically. "I know, I had no idea Vince was going to do that."

Randy pouted, "why couldn't we both stay on RAW?"

"You know they need you on Smackdown. With Adam retired now, and Mark out of action they need a big name star over there."

Randy sighed "so? Why not just draft Phil back over there?"

John sighed "I don't know babe."

Standing up John extended a hand to Randy "come on, let's get you back to the hotel. We have tomorrow off, we can just spend all day indoors," he replied smirking.

Randy laughed slightly as he took hold of John's extended hand.

Helping Randy up John pulled the younger man close until their bodies were touching. Arms wrapped around Randy's much more slender waist John brought his lips against Randy's skin. Moving up his neck he murmured "Dance with me."

Randy sighed against the feel on John's lips on his skin. "Dance? There's no music."

John smiled pressing a final kiss on Randy's jaw. Softly he began humming as he swayed in time with Randy. Occasionally a word would fall past his lips as he continued to hum a familiar melody.

Randy gripped John's shoulders as they twirled around the locker room under the fluorescent lights.

Spinning Randy John finished the dance by dipping Randy.

Smiling Randy looked up at John. "You're a lousy singer."

John smirked "You still love me," he whispered before leaning down to kiss Randy.

Wrapping his arms around John's neck Randy knew he was right and they would make it work.


	7. DaveRandy

**I Love The Way You Lie - Ortista**

Broken. That's how Randy felt right now.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror taking in the busted lip and blackened eye he kn ew he must look pretty broken as well.

Reaching out to turn on the faucet Randy shakily brought his hand together to cup some water before splashing it on his face.

He winced as the cool water connected with his warm skin.

Stepping back he unbuttoned his shirt slowly keeping an eye on the mirror noticing the number of bruises that scattered across his chest and shoulders.

Turning away he reached for the shower curtain pulling it back before stepping inside.

Adjusting the water to a warmer temperature he turned on the shower head.

Letting the water cascade over his body Randy allowed himself to break even further.

Tears streaming down his face mixed with the warm water pooling at his feet before circling down the drain.

Dave had left earlier, too pissed to stay in the hotel.

Randy didn't care, it gave him time to clean up, and if he was lucky he'd be asleep before Dave lumbered back in drunk off his ass.

Most of the time Dave was a sweetheart, very caring, but he did have a dark side that Randy had glimpsed before on a few other occasions.

Hand grazing across his lips Randy flinched at the stinging sensation. He knew he should have left the first time Dave had struck him, but he had stayed.

He enjoyed being with Dave, dare he say he loved him.

Mentally he kicked himself. He needed to leave before things got any worse. He knew if he left now John would let him crash for the night at his room, and right now he really needed a friend.

Feeling the water begin to run cold Randy reached out shutting off the shower. Stepping out he grabbed the towel closest to him and began drying off.

Dressing in a pair of grey boxer briefs Randy opened the door every intention of grabbing a change of clothes before leaving to John's.

When the door opened Randy stopped seeing Dave passed out on the bed.

Brow furrowing he scratched his idea to flee and instead quietly tiptoes to the empty side of the bed. Pulling back the covers Randy tried to be quiet as he crawled under the sheets.

His attempts were in vain when Dave turned to face him at the slight dipping of the bed.

Gripping his wrist Dave was suddenly in Randy's face. His breath reeked of alcohol making Randy tense instantly; Dave was angry enough with ought alcohol coursing through his system.

Dave brought a hand up to Randy's cheek. "I'm sorry," he slurred. "Do you forgive me?"

Every fiber of Randy's body screamed no, that this moment was a fluke and Dave would turn around and do the same thing if he said yes. But the feel of Dave's hand cupping his cheek reminded him of the sweet side of The Animal.

Relaxing against Dave's touch Randy closed his eyes letting out a shaky breath before allowing his response to slip past his lips in a whisper. "yes."

Dave leaned forward roughly kissing Randy. "Good," he grumbled before turning around settling back into a slumber.

Randy laid still in bed, he had given Dave another chance.

He'd been suckered in once again by a drunken apology and tender touch.

Closing his eyes he sighed turning over to his side. Tomorrow was a new day after all.


	8. MikeJake

**Sadly this is gonna be my only update for the next 2 weeks, I'm going on a cruise, and will have no computer access. I wanted to get these three drabbles up before then so people wouldn't be left hanging. No worries, The cruise will serve as a great writing inspiration so when I get back I will have lots to update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This Kiss - MizSwagger**

Mike's head was spinning. Heart thumping in anticipation he allowed himself to be hoisted up and pressed against the wall.

He'd been waiting for this moment for months and now that it was happening he couldn't believe his luck.

A slight whimper left his mouth when those lips pulled away from his; however, his whimper turned into a moan when they attached themselves to his neck.

Hand clenching around blond spikes Mike pulled upwards locking eyes with blue lust filled orbs.

"Do it again," he whispered.

A smirk played out across those lips "Do what Mikey? This?" lips descend to Mike's neck nipping softly at the exposed flesh.

Mike swallows biting his lip. "N-no," he stutters. "Kiss me."

Eyes look up in rapt attention. "Kiss you? Like this?" he asks placing a light chastise kiss to Mike's lips. "Or like this," he whispers leaning in once more pressing his lips to Mike's more roughly.

Slowing the kiss he gently prods his tongue past Mike's lips into his mouth to explore the new confines.

Pulling back he smirks at Mike's obviously bothered state.

Struggling to regain his breath Mike's eyes narrow. "You're such a tease Jake."

Jake laughs leaning down to place kisses along Mike's neck. "You walk in shaking your ass in those tight jeans, and I'm the tease?" Jake murmurs moving along Mike's collarbone.

Breath hitching Mike swallowed "You weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Who said I was complaining?"

Huffing Mike looked down at Jake. "Shut up and kiss me."

Jake smirked "gladly," he whispered before connecting their lips once more.


	9. RandyAdam

**Looks like I fell into some good luck! I was able to locate a computer (THANK GOD!) so I'm uploading the two new chapters I was able to write up in Colorado! As for the Cruise, No computer there that I know of, but I will have a pen and some paper so it's back to the drawing board for new chapters**

**Till I'm able to update again I hope you enjoy these two chapters **

**remember **

**REVIEWS = LOVE & HAPPINESS **_(and more chapters XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>9. A Kind Of Magic – Rated-RKO<strong>

Sometimes Randy hated Adam.

He hated how Adam was an early bird when all he really wanted was to sleep in.

He hated how with a single bat of his eyelashes Adam could get Randy to do anything.

He hated how he had believed Adam when he told him nothing would happen this one time.

He hated that Adam's theory hadn't been right.

He hated that now when Adam went out for coffee he'd bring back decafe chamomile for Randy while he continued to sip on a sugary caffeine concoction.

He hated all the sugary food Adam ate that he wasn't allowed to indulge.

He hated that Adam no longer allowed him to stand on the balcony alone, or sit by the pool, or use the stairs, or do anything really where he was along and might possibly take a tumble without a watchful eye on him.

He hated how Adam seemed to be walking on glass around him, he wasn't breakable but Adam seemed to think so.

He hated how Adam kept him from doing things on his own.

Chewing his bottom lip Randy jumped when two arms circled around his waist pulling him back into a tight embrace.

Warm hands came to rest on the slightly swollen stomach, where flat abs once were, that now protruded over the waistband of Randy's boxers.

Bringing his mouth to ear level with Randy, Adam softly spoke "Whatcha thinking about luv?"

Randy sighed leaning back against Adam's chest. Craning to look up at Adam he placed a light kiss to Adam's stubble covered cheek. "Just thinking about how much I love you Addy."

Sometimes Randy hated Adam, but he'd always love him.


	10. ChrisRandy

**I have no clue if Randy actually is claustrophobic, doesn't seem likely being in a job where you're constantly in grapples...anyhoo, this seemed like a good idea at the time to write XD I realized I hadn't written anything involving one of my fave pairings yet so this lil chapter was born**

**Halfway through this I noticed something...My Randy muse seems to have hijacked this iPod influenced collection XD**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Love In An Elevator – Ranjer<strong>

Randy despised elevators, it was something about being in a confined space held up by wires suspended mid-air.

He'd never told anyone, but he was slightly claustrophobic.

So when the elevator came to a sudden halt when Randy was trying to head to the lobby he began to worry.

Luckily he wasn't alone in the elevator, but the fact that Chris was the other occupant did little to improve Randy's mood.

Chris had a big mouth, and frankly Randy didn't want his claustrophobia to be the new gossip getting spread through the locker room.

Randy gave a nervous chuckle before looking at Chris. "So, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Chris shrugged noncommittally as he took a seat on the floor. "Who knows, could be five minutes, could be five hours."

Randy shuddered at the thought of being boxed in for five hours.

Chris quirked an eyebrow when he caught Randy's reaction. "You ok?" Chris asked casually when he saw Randy begin to clench and unclench his hands.

Rather defensively Randy shot back "Yes!" seeing Chris' look of worry Randy sighed resting his head against the wall. "No," he amended. "I'm not 'ok', I don't like confined spaces."

Nodding Chris cocked his head "like claustrophobia?"

Eyes narrowing Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "I just like my space," he spoke coldly refusing to admit a phobia.

Biting his tongue from any sarcastic remark Chris instead motioned to the spot next to him on the floor. "Why don't you sit down and try to relax?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "no thanks," he mumbled.

Chris tried again using different angle. "Come on Randy, you don't know how long we could be here, might as well get comfy."

Randy's eyes widened as Chris' comment sunk in. "I can't be here that long! I need to get out of here," Randy spoke frantically.

Chris jumped to his feet seeing Randy's freak out unfold before his eyes.

The younger superstar was pacing back and forth mumbling about enclosed spaces, his breath becoming slightly more erratic with each step.

Placing a hand on Randy's shoulder Chris spoke gently "Randy you need to calm down."

Randy whirled around to face Chris "You don't get it, I can't! I hate confinement!"

Randy was now on the verge of hyperventilating.

Chris pinned Randy's arms by his side. "Randy I need you to breathe."

Randy nodded wide eyed as he attempted to slow his breathing down.

"That's good," Chris spoke releasing Randy's arms when his breathing resumed a steady pace.

Bringing Randy into a hug Chris rubbed small circles along Randy's back. "You're gonna be ok, just deep breaths."

Randy hiccupped nodding as he inhaled deeply.

When Randy was no longer shuddering Chris pulled back "you better now?"

Randy nodded meekly averting Chris' gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Chris chided.

Randy looked up at Chris "thanks."

Chris smiled. "Do you think you can stay calm?"

Randy swallowed nervously "I can try."

Chris nodded, "I think I can help you out," he spoke before dropping down to his knees in front of Randy.

Opening his mouth to protest Randy was cut off when Chris brought a finger to his lips shushing as he reached for Randy's zipper with his other hand.

Randy gulped in anticipation feeling his zipper inch downwards.

"My what do we have here Mr. Orton? Going commando I see," Chris teased once he'd gotten Randy's pants pulled down.

Randy chuckled "I was in a rush this morning."

Chris nodded "Uh-huh, well let's see if we can get you to slow down and just relax."

Randy gulped nodding to Chris. Perhaps Chris' relaxation plan was a good idea after all. Lulling his head back against the wall Randy closed his eyes.

Inhaling sharply when he felt Chris' mouth wrap around him Randy mused maybe elevators weren't all that bad.


	11. JohnRandy2

**Finally got back in town! so I'm happy to say I will be updating like crazy XD I wrote these two one-shots last night and thankfully have computer time to post them now :)**

**I think this is the cutesy type of Cenaton fic you were looking for Vienna09 ;D**

**like I said earlier, my Randy muse seems to have grabbed this story and taken off running with the inspiration, but have no fear other pairings are coming :)**

**hope you guys enjoy remember Reviews = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Loving You Sunday Morning – Cenaton<strong>

The morning light poured in from the eastern window shining across the bed and Randy's slumbering form.

A groan emanated past his lips and Randy rolled over trying to get out of the rays view.

Burrowing under the covers Randy snuggled closer to the warm body in bed next to him. To say Randy wasn't a morning person would be the understatement of the century.

John chuckled as he watched Randy try and burrow deeper under the cocoon he'd created amongst the covers as he tried to shield out the light that continued to pour in through the window.

Cracking an eye open Randy glared up at John. "Shuddap it's early," he whined laying his head against John's chest.

John rolled his eyes, "it's nearly 11 Randy, far from early," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Shhh," Randy grumbled snuggling closer to John "I'm tired."

John smirked at Randy's display; Randy was rather cute when he was sleep deprived. He toyed with the idea of letting Randy continue to sleep, but the thought of messing with him proved far more entertaining.

Suddenly without warning John flipped Randy over moving to position himself above the younger man.

Startled Randy's eyes snapped open as his back crashed against the mattress. Eyes focusing he found himself pinned between John and the mattress.

Eyes narrowing Randy looked up at John. "What do you think you're doing," he remarked rather annoyed at the intrusion to his sleep.

Waggling his eyebrows John grinned "isn't it obvious Randy?"

Huffing in frustration Randy whined "What part of I'm tired don't you understand?"

John who was now nuzzling Randy's neck laughed softly. "I never was a very good listener," he replied between light kisses he placed along Randy's neck.

"You got that right," Randy murmured softly. Humming contentedly as John's lips moved along his collarbone Randy let his eyes begin to close as he focused on the feel of the feather light kisses moving along his skin.

John pulled back slightly causing Randy to whimper at the loss of contact. Quirking an eyebrow John smirked "oh you want to continue?"

Randy nodded his head 'Yes' furiously, a slight whine passing through his lips as he tried to regain the contact from earlier.

John smiled "but I thought you were 'tired'?"

Randy frowned knowing John was toying with him now.

"Far too tired to continue this," John continued in an exaggerated manner. Grinding his hips downwards against Randy groin John grinned "or was I mistaken?"

Head tilting back Randy groaned as John continued to roll his hips in a teasing manner. "Just kiss me already," Randy hissed.

John stifled a laugh, Randy could be so demanding sometimes. "Sure you're not tired?" John probed teasingly.

Eyes mere slits now Randy glared at John "fuck you."

John laughed "Oh that's what I plan on doing," he replied leaning down to kiss Randy.

Wrapping his arms around John's neck Randy mused he'd be inclined to wake up early if every morning started like this Sunday.


	12. ShawnHunter

**I have been trying to write a Shawnter fic for the longest time because they are just too cute and a total OTP but I didn't have any inpiration. Rescently I discovered the song I'll run by The Cab, and I just thought it fit these two perfectly. I was reminded of the storyline Shawn got put into with JBL and this sort of wrote itself. I was going to include how this was a storyline and then have Hunter save the day by destroying JBL's credability with Vinnie Mac and all but I decided to keep it as an actual event with JBL owning Shawn I think it turned out better that way, but you be the judge**

**Reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>12. I'll Run – Shawnter<strong>

Shawn winced as he felt the stinging pain radiate from his ribs when he finally built up enough strength to move from the bench and limp his way to the shower.

John had been rather rough on him tonight, relishing in the pain and humiliation he had caused Shawn on live television.

Reaching the shower Shawn turned on the faucet wanting nothing more than to wash away the used feeling of being someone else's property.

It was stupid going from the company's most loved star to taking a backseat as Layfield's lackey.

Shawn felt dirty working under John; the man had a way of making you feel lesser as a human being when he talked to you.

'More like talk down,' Shawn thought as he soaped his body.

Shawn had found out the hard way that the Devil did exist, and he had sold his soul to him. Yes, the Devil was a millionaire from Texas who rode in a limousine and refused to relinquish Shawn's contract.

Rinsing off Shawn stepped out of the shower grabbing for his towel. Drying his hair to the point of being only slightly damp he then wrapped the towel around his waist.

Moving slowly back to the bench Shawn reached for his duffel bag of clothes. Bent over searching for this jeans Shawn heard the unmistakable sound of cowboy boots clicking across the tiled floor.

Heart racing he felt himself tense on the spot as he refused to look up and face the man who now owned him.

"Who told you that you could shower boy?"

Shawn flinched at the question; he knew by the gruffness of John's voice that whatever answer he gave would be the wrong one.

Swallowing nervously Shawn turned his gaze upwards "I just though—"

John snarled stalking forward closing the gap between them. "And when did I ask what you thought?"

Shuddering Shawn closed his eyes hoping John would just calm down.

The slap came as a surprise.

Flesh stinging from the contact tears rose to Shawn's eyes.

"How dare you ignore me you little shit," John seethed. "If it weren't for me you'd be broke! A washed up s tar with no way to pay that mortgage of yours."

Shawn blinked away the tears mumbling a sorry.

John's eyes narrowed. "I own you understand that?"

Shawn averted his gaze as he nodded his head.

"Don't look away from me! I said do you understand," John roared.

Shawn opened his mouth to answer and was cut off by a back hand. Falling against the bench he grabbed his cheek looking up at John in shock.

"Understand," John ground out once more.

"Leave him along," came the even response of another from behind John.

John turned around a sneer firmly in place, "or what Helmsley?"

Hunter's expression was grim "I'll just have to make you."

John laughed "is that a threat?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Consider it a promise," he spoke stepping forward to position himself between Shawn and John.

Bringing a hand up to caress Shawn's cheek Hunter whispered "hey you alright?"

Nodding gingerly Shawn attempted to blink away the tears that filled his eyes.

"He's not gonna hurt you again. I promise," Hunter spoke wrapping his arms around Shawn. "I'm gonna take care of you," he whispered tucking a strand of golden brown hair behind Shawn's ear.

"How cute, protecting you're little _boyfriend_," John sneered, "but you forget, I own his ass!"

Hunter whirled around to face John delivering a wild right hook that sent John crashing to the floor. "Not anymore, he's mine now," Hunter spoke firmly looking down at the Texan who was now sprawled across the floor grabbing his jaw in pain.

Grasping Shawn's hand in his Hunter locked eyes with the shorter man "and I'm gonna treat him right," he whispered.

Shawn smiled allowing himself to be led out of the locker room by Hunter.

The Devil may exist, but God had sent an angel to rescue him.


	13. JayChris

**A/N: I originally wanted this one to be a JeriPunk fic I had it all planned out perfectly in my head, but when I went to start writing I just couldn't bring the idea to paper. Usually when I write something I can see it visually how I want it to play out in my head and I just use that image to write down as the story itself, only this time I couldn't make that transition. I tried everything when I attempted to start it, but nothing gelled at all. Just when I was about to scrap the idea entirely another idea sparked. Maybe, just maybe this story wasn't supposed to be written as JeriPunk. (No matter how much I wanted that to happen the powers that be didn't seem to agree.) So I sat staring at a blank page wanting to write but not able to figure what pairing would work. I have never really written Jay, just in passing as Adam's best friend, but for some reason his name kept popping in my head when I was thinking about this so I decided what the hell why not give it a go as Jay/Chris. I'm happy to say I think it worked out quite lovely, though I'm afraid I made Jericho quite the slut. **

**I know that Christian had the shorter hair before leaving to TNA but this is AU anyway and it works better if he didn't get the new look until returning to the WWE**

**As always reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Girl All The Bad Guys Want – JayChris**

Jay had a problem. This wasn't just any little close your eyes and everything will solve itself problem, no this was big.

He had fallen. He didn't know when or how, actually he knew exactly how he'd fallen. Sometime after locking eyes with those ice blue orbs he'd felt the tug that was ultimately his downfall.

That was his main problem, he'd fallen, and not just for anybody. No, he'd fallen for the completely out of reach Chris Jericho.

This was the same Jericho who had and on and off thing with Mark. Yes the same Jericho who had slept with both Dwayne and Steve all the while stringing Glenn along for a few one night stands. The very same Chris Jericho who had made his way through most of evolution, sleeping with both Hunter and Dave before deciding to turn his attention on the younger Randy.

Yes falling for Chris was a major problem.

Chris was the object of everyone's desire in the locker room and he knew it too. He was the lead singer in a rock and roll band, and had the rock star look on lock.

He wore black leather pants that snugly clung to his form. He had an array of print shirt more often than not that would remain open to reveal smooth tanned skin. Long blond hair that fell across his shoulders, the tips dyed red in a salute towards Ozzy. With a smirk firmly in place Chris could get anybody who struck his fancy. He had the world on a string dangling before his eyes for entertainment purposes and the entire locker room at his disposal.

Jay was a nice guy, and Chris just didn't do nice.

The type of guys Chris liked were tattooed and loud, domineering people who gave a lot of attitude, drinkers who took what they wanted and didn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. Nice didn't interest Chris in the slightest bit, the only thing that caught his attention were the resident bad boys.

Jay never stood a chance when it came to Chris and that's why he had a problem. He wanted nothing more than to spend just one night with Chris, but he knew he'd never be able to get his attention. He just wasn't the type of guy Chris would even give a second glance.

That had been the main reason why Jay had taken the job with TNA, it had little to do with the fact that he wasn't getting put over well in the WWE, and more with having to watch Chris throw himself at other guys never paying him the slightest bit of attention.

Adam had known something was up, but Jay had refused to tell even him about his Y2J problem. Instead of pushing for answers to questions he knew Jay would just sidestep Adam bowed out gracefully and let Jay leave simply wishing him the best of luck.

That had been a few years back; Jay had changed a lot since then. He'd ditched the long 'do for a close cropped style instead. He'd traded his clean shaven baby face look for a scruffy beard. All the crazy clothes he'd worn during E&C had been discarded and replaced with a more refined look. Currently he wore a pair of stone wash black jeans, a blue button up that he made sure to keep the top two buttons undone to show some skin. He had a pair of shades on, but these were far different from the oversized lens he used to sport alongside Edge, these were designer lens. To complete his ensemble he wore a pair of black Chuck Taylors, his one balancer to keep him grounded and remind him of the man he used to be.

Lowering his sunglasses he took a look around the backstage area. It'd been awhile since he'd been back here, but it felt great to be back.

Adam was the first to notice his arrival and quickly bounded over to greet him.

Jay smiled giving Adam a hug, but his mind was focused on another agenda. Pushing his glasses to sit atop his head Jay felt a pair of eyes lock on to him, staring at his every movement.

Casually looking up Jay's gaze locked on with Chris who seemed quite interested in the new arrival. Jay blinked trying to keep up a look of minimal interest as he coolly watched Chris stand up from his spot on the bench. Jay was brought back to reality when Adam suddenly gave him a pat on the back.

"Man, it's good to have you back," Adam proclaimed smiling excitedly.

Jay smiled "it's good to be back," he spoke truthfully.

Laughing Adam took a step back letting his eyes roam over Jay taking in the outfit his friend was sporting. "So what's with the new look?"

Lowering his glasses back to cover his eyes Jay smirked "I thought it was time for a change," he shrugged.

Adam nodded "Well it suits you," he replied smirking "So, how you feeling man?"

Jay opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Chris' lips crashed against his. Jay fought to keep his composure, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the even the tinniest bit of excitement that he had gotten Chris attention.

Pulling back Chris pressed a room key to Jay's chest before turning to walk away.

Blushing slightly Jay cleared his throat before turning back to Adam. "I'm doing good," he replied softly as he turned his eyes to look at the room key that lay in his hands.

Jay didn't really hear Adam's response, he was too busy wondering what tonight held for him when the got back to the hotel after taping.

Sure Chris was in to the bad boys and technically Jay's new look was simply a well thought out façade but none of that really mattered right now. All Jay had wanted was one night with Chris, and now he had one.


	14. ChrisPhilRandy

**A/N: so this story got away from me fast! I only intended it to be a short one shot, but what I intend to write never goes according to plan XD plain and simple this is total crackfic, I don't even know how the idea came to me. All I know is I find it fun to mess with Chris and I love these three guys **

**I'd also like to point out that this is AU so in here there's no mention of Chris' kids or Randy's daughter, it's like they never existed… **

**While I have never had a dream as crazy as the ones mentioned in here I am guilty of having some pretty weird ones due to a late dinner or a movie I fell asleep while watching so I guess in retrospect this wasn't really that hard to identify with. Maybe that's why it turned out so long, I just couldn't stop adding to it. The idea came to me when I was without paper (as they usually do -.-) so I texted the story to myself, it turned into a text spam that I didn't quite realize the true length until I went to type it up. As I was typing I would get new ideas I thought I should add and this story continued to grow, but I think it was well worth it. This version is definitely a lot funnier than what I had originally envisioned. I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it **

**Reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Dream Police –ChrisPhil/Randy**

Chris woke to a throbbing headache and a sore back. He blamed his back on the fact that he'd apparently fallen asleep on the couch. Mentally he cursed Randy for not moving him to the bed last night, but he could always get back at the Viper later.

Rubbing his temples Chris moved to a seated position bringing his feet to rest on the floor. He yelped when his right foot stubbed something sending a sharp pain up his leg.

Grabbing his foot he looked down to find a discarded yellow Lego. "What the fuck," he muttered confused. Since when did they have Legos in their house?

"Phil, what the fuck are all these Legos doing on the ground," Chris shouted as he threw the offending item across the room.

"Watch your language Christopher!" Phil yelled back from somewhere in the house Chris couldn't quite pinpoint. "The kids are still here."

Chris eyebrows rose up at Phil's last statement.

'_Kids?'_

Licking his lips Chris stood up carefully as he maneuvered his way through the Legos that were scattered across the ground.

'_Kids? What the hell was Phil talking about? They didn't have any kids..'_

Clearing his throat Chris apologized trying his best to not sound confused "I'm sorry Philly, how careless of me I forgot."

Phil's voice carried out to the living room "just be a little more careful Christopher. The last thing I want to do is spend my entire afternoon having to explain the meaning of that word to the children."

Chris smirked finally pin pointing Phil's location, the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Chris' smirk fell off his face when he didn't see Phil but instead hear the sound of the washing machine.

Now that was weird, they never used the washing machine; they always sent their clothes out instead. In fact, Chris was fairly certain Phil didn't even know how to operate a washing machine.

Looking around the kitchen Chris' eyes were drawn to the fridge which was a mess of photographs. Stepping forward he quickly began scanning the pictures that were held up by an array of magnets.

The entire fridge was filled with pictures of children, from what Chris could tell there seemed to be five kids in all and their photos were everywhere.

One photo was of a little boy no older than 10. He had blond hair that was spiked and green eyes. He wore a hockey uniform and was grinning brightly.

Another photo further down the fridge was one of a little girl, 8 maybe 9. She had dirt smeared on her face from playing, but she didn't seem to care. Baby blue eyes shinning brightly contrasting with her tanned skin, her brown hair pulled back into pig tails as she sat on a swing smiling at the camera.

Just below that photo was one of a little boy who looked to be about 7. Brown hair buzzed short, tanned complexion, with green eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a soccer uniform, and if the grin plastered on his face was an indication of anything Chris would say he was quite the little troublemaker.

To the left of that photo was one of a little girl who couldn't have been older than 5. She wore her shoulder length jet black hair down with a red head band firmly in place. She had green eyes that seemed to dance with excitement. She was dressed in a navy blue dress that had a red sash in the middle, in her right hand was a basket filled with colored eggs. In her left hand she held one up for whoever took the picture to see. She seemed to have been caught mid giggle, but the candid photo was priceless.

Chris' eyes came to rest on the final photo which had two children in it, most likely twins since they looked to both be about 4 years old. It was an old Christmas photo; both were poised on Santa's lap. On ole Saint Nick's left knee sat a boy. His blond hair styled in small spikes, his green eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. He was grinning almost maniacally, his front teeth missing. The girl was on the right knee. Black hair falling to her shoulders a red bow atop her head. Blue eyes looked up expectantly at the camera, a small smirk on her face.

Chris swallowed nervously, maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but all five of the children seemed to bare a strange resemblance to him, Phil, and Randy.

"Hey Phil, where's Randy at?"

Walking out from the laundry room with a basket Phil looked at Chris slightly annoyed. "That's not nice Christopher. You know how hard the first three months are on Randal, and it's been worse this time around. He's upstairs resting."

Chris nodded mumbling a sorry; he was extremely confused right now, but he had a feeling that if he asked anymore questions he would just end up in trouble with Phil, and that was never a good thing.

Phil smiled apologetically at Chris "I'm sorry. It's just been a crazy morning what with running around with the kids. I'm just a little tired," Phil replied as he moved around the kitchen counter. "Hey do you mind taking these clothes upstairs to our bedroom Christopher darling?"

Chris shook his head "nah, I got it," he replied grabbing for the basket as he placed a kiss to Phil's temple.

Phil smiled "Thanks babe," he whispered relinquishing the basket.

Yawning Phil brought a hand to his back and that's when Chris noticed for the first time that behind that laundry basket Phil had been holding was a protruding baby bump.

Chris dropped the basket of clothes almost immediately after he saw Phil's bump. Back peddling Chris ran into the counter.

Shocked Phil knelt down to pick up the fallen clothes. "What has gotten into you Christopher! You've been acting really weird since you woke up."

Mind racing Chris shook his head "You're not real. None of this is real," he spat feeling his way along the counter as he moved backwards out of the kitchen stepping back into the living room.

"What's going on down here," came a groggy voice from the staircase.

Chris' eyes shot up to the staircase seeing Randy poised midway down the steps a hand resting on his stomach which curved out slightly, a small bulge beneath his white shirt.

Hitting the couch Chris flipped over the cushions but continued to scoot himself backwards away from Randy and Phil. "this is just a dream," Chris shot back eyes darting between Randy and Phil who had moved to the living room a look of worry on his face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Chris looked at Phil bewildered "Everything! None of this makes any sense, it's not real," he yelled. "Guys don't have babies and I have no kids!"

A hand shot up to Phil's mouth as he began crying from the sting of Chris' retort.

"Pa, what's wrong with Daddy," came a small voice from behind the couch.

Craning his neck upwards Chris saw a little girl, the one from the Santa picture with black hair and blue eyes, and she was pointing directly at him.

That was the last straw; Chris closed his eyes and screamed.

Chris felt a nudge and the next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed covered in a thin layer of sweat shaking.

"Hey relax baby, you're ok now," came Phil's reassuring voice.

Getting his breathing under control Chris wiped his forehead. "I had the weirdest dream ever," Chris whispered.

Phil turned over to face Chris resting a hand on his stomach which Chris noticed protruded outwards pressing snugly against his night shirt.

Seeing the bump Chris promptly fainted.

Laughing Randy walked out from the closet "didn't I tell you he'd faint," he spoke handing over a snapped Polaroid to Phil.

Smirking Phil pulled the pillow out from under his shirt. "Riddle me this dear Randal, how'd you know Christopher was going to flip his lid just now?"

Grinning Randy sat perched on the edge of the bed. "It was easy really. After you called it a night, surprisingly early I might add, Chris and I decided to stay up a little later and watch some TV. We warmed up some of the leftover Indian take out and Junior happened to come on," Randy said smirking. "Man that is such a weird movie, not that we dared turn it off," he continued laughing softly.

Phil shook his head "what did I tell you about letting Christopher eat Indian food that late, you know how he gets."

Randy snorted "yea, him and his crazy dreams."

Smiling fondly Phil nodded "remember when he watched Resident Evil?"

"And he was convinced Vince was the leader of a zombie army trying to take over the WWE universe," Randy added.

Phil laughed wiping tears from his eyes. "God it's a good thing Adam speared him, who knows what would have happened had he actually got his double tap?"

"Remember when he fell asleep watching The Dark Knight?"

Phil smiled "and he thought he was a billionaire playboy doubling as a vigilante sworn to protect the city. Even wore his underwear on the outside."

"And those stupid bunny ears," Randy joked. "na-na-na-na-na-na Chris-Man!"

Phil was doubled over laughing. "I swear that man has one over active imagination."

Randy nodded "he sure does."

Phil suddenly paled.

"What's wrong Philly?'

Gulping Phil looked down at Chris "you better help me wake him up before he starts yelling about the Wolverines and Commie bastards."

Randy locked eyes with Phil "you let him watch Red Dawn," Randy exclaimed.

Biting his bottom lip Phil nodded sheepishly. "He was getting frisky and I just really wanted a good night's sleep for once," Phil whined "so I told him we could cuddle and watch Swayze instead."

Randy shook his head "I can't believe you let him watch Red Dawn. Of all the Swayze movies you had to pick that one. Why not Dirty Dancing? Ghost? Hell you could have even picked To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar."

"Give me a break Randal, if you had been here instead of making an ice cream run you coulda helped keep Christopher busy."

Randy rolled his eyes "Way to pass the blame there Philly," he said sticking his tongue out.

Huffing Phil moved to shake Chris "top whining Randal and help me wake up our boyfriend before he turns our house into a fall out shelter."

Randy nodded laying the Polaroid on the night stand. "You know maybe we should stop buying Indian take out all together."

Phil scoffed "I've been saying that for months!"

Kissing Phil to silence the rant he knew was coming on Randy smiled against Phil's lips. "You're even cuter when you argue."

Blushing Phil lowered his eyes "just help me wake up Christopher," he mumbled.

Randy laughed Phil never could take a compliment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't bother to come up with names for the 5 children mentioned because well frankly I got a bit lazy and I didn't want to consult the old baby name book and mull over what names would suite the child based on the parents for 30+ minutes. However, I did feel inclined to add here incase you couldn't figure it out, just who was the parent of each kid.**

**10 year old boy – Phil is the 'mommy' and Chris the dad**

**9 year old girl – Randy is the 'mommy' and dad is Chris**

**7 year old boy – Phil is the 'mommy' and Randy's the dad (cuz you know with those two the kid would totally be a trouble maker XD)**

**5 year old girl – Randy is the 'mommy' and Phil's the dad**

**4 year old twins – Phil's the 'mommy' and Chris is the dad**

**Also I never really said in the story, just slightly hinted at, but Phil was pregnant with one baby, which would have been a baby girl, and Randy was pregnant with twin boys (which is why Phil made the remark that it was so much harder on Randal this time around)**

**Waking up to find you're the father (well caregiver) of 6 kids with 3 more on the way, yea I think Chris had a reason to freak out. ;P**


	15. ShawnMark2

**A/N: I about cried when I wrote this, but when I was at Colorado this song must have come up on my iPod at least 20 times, so I took it as a sign that I should write a drabble to it. I thought it fit these two perfectly, but it was still a very emotional piece, for once I would like to write a happy Shaker fic… but I am pleased with how this one came out**

**As always reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Rodeo – Shaker<strong>

Shawn was pissed, absolutely livid. Hands clenched in to tightly balled fist he stood facing the balcony trying his best to stay calm.

Eyes slipping closed he exhaled slowly through clenched teeth.

"You said you were done," he spoke evenly refusing to turn around.

There's a sigh followed by the creaking of the old mattress and the ruffling of sheets caused by the uneasy movement from behind Shawn.

"I wish it were that easy babe."

Shawn felt his blood boil and he turned around face red, eyes narrowing in anger. "Your contract's over, you walk away. It is that easy Mark," Shawn spoke venom lacing his words.

Mark sighs leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Vince called, wants me to stay on for one last angle."

Shawn scoffs "you told him no right? You better have told him no."

Mark's eyes closed in frustration "I told him yes."

"Damnit Mark! What happened to our plans, did you forget about them?"

Rising up from the bed Mark moves closer to Shawn placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't forget about them babe, we just need to postpone them a bit."

Shawn pulls away from Mark "don't you 'babe' me."

Mark sighs letting his hand fall to his side uselessly. "It's just through Wrestlemania, and then I'm done."

"Oh just Wrestlemania huh, that's all?" Sarcasm drips from every word as Shawn sneers at Mark.

"Shawny, it's just Wrestlemania, Vince says the streak is important."

"Oh 'Vince says the streak is important'. So you stay for this Wrestlemania and what about after that? Am I going to have to wait for next Wrestlemania too?"

"No, just this one," Mark replies softly.

"Just this one?"

Mark nods "Just this one."

Shawn relaxes, he desperately wants to believe Mark but he's been through this before. Every year it's the same thing, the streak must live.

"I don't believe you," Shawn whispers stepping back.

Mark blinks in confusion "where are you going?"

Shawn looks at Mark taking another step back. "I'm leaving. I'm not gonna stay here playing second fiddle to that fucking streak!"

Mark's eyes narrow at the remark, but Shawn's not done. "You do everything for fear of breaking that streak, and for what? What has it ever done for you? Nothing! Not a damn thing, but left you a battered old man," Shawn seethes.

The slap came as a shock to Shawn.

Mark's standing in front of him chest heaving jaw clenched, but one look at Shawn grabbing his cheek in shock and the fire in his eyes diminishes. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

Shawn's eyes are watering and he's backing away from Mark hand still poised on his cheek.

"Shawn I—"

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Shawn's at the door when he turns back to Mark "It's over Mark. The streak obviously means more to you than I do."

Mark takes a step forward trying to reason with Shawn but stops when Shawn raises his hand. "Don't," he whispers turning to open the door. "I can't do this anymore Mark," and like that he's out of the room and out of Mark's life.

Mark slinks back to the bed and pulls out his cell doing the only thing he can and calls Vince.

"Vince, its Mark, is the contract still on the table?"


	16. RandyJay

**A/N: I know I'm a little late on the who Randy/Jay train, but hey better late than never right? Honestly this is nothing like I've ever written before, but I do like the style I chose for these two. I also noticed that this drabble was the start of a string of in bar drabbles (I have 3 more after this all in a bar XD)**

**Hope you guys enjoy ****and as always**

**Reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>16. More Than Words – RandyJay**

It's a dingy shit hole and Randy's not quite sure why he chose this place over the half dozen others this backwater town had to offer, but he's here now and there's no going back. His nose crinkles in disgust as it's assaulted by the smell of urine, smoke, and cheap beer, in that very order.

Shaking his head he figures beer is beer and tonight he's going to need a lot of it so the cheaper the better.

Walking to the bar he takes a seat on one of the stools and motions for the bartender.

He feels like shit after tonight's taping, and right now he's looking for some comfort at the bottom of a liquor bottle. He's not sure if there's one large enough to provide the comfort he needs, but he'll try anything.

Ordering a glass of scotch he hopes this will do the trick. Once he's got a steady buzz going he feels slightly better.

Nursing a new glass he stares at the amber liquid absent mindedly. He's looking for something, but he knows he won't find it at the bottom, it's just wishful thinking.

He's numb from the alcohol, but that doesn't cover up the fact that he feels like a complete ass.

'_You were just going along with the script,' _he tries to reason with himself, but deep down he knows it's a sorry excuse.

'_A sorry excuse for a sorry man,'_ he mused as he takes another gulp of scotch grimacing because even after as many as he's had the liquid still burns.

Maybe that's why he chose it in the first place; he didn't deserve a luxurious drink for celebrating.

The look of sadness in those blue-green eyes plays over in his mind. He'd never wanted to hurt him, and yet here he had completely shattered him.

He should have told creative no, that he didn't want a part in the storyline. He hadn't, and for what, a stupid belt that he'd held plenty of times before?

Jay hadn't. No, in the 17 years he'd been wrestling Jay had yet to claim the big one, until Sunday. And now that the belt was his, creative thought it was best to drop the title to Randy.

The worst part in Randy's mind was that he didn't even fight creative when he was told the plan. He knew he had a lot more pull than most in storylines, but rather than use that pull to help someone he'd stood by playing helpless.

It was selfish and he knew it. He could have helped but he chose not to and it was killing him now.

"Idiot," Randy hissed rocking slightly on his stool.

"You do know the voices aren't real?"

Randy's eyes slip shut in humiliation. That's the last voice he thought he'd hear out here.

He smiles, it's forced but in the dim lighting he's certain no one would even notice.

"I didn't think anyone could hear me."

Blue eyes shine brightly, lips quirk in a teasing manner at the statement, "this seat taken?"

Randy shakes his head no motioning to the empty seat beside him. Part of him wants to hide in shame. Another part of him is intrigued to hear what the blonde has to say.

"I thought I might find you here."

Confusion sets in. "You were looking for me?"

A nod, "you were pretty distant backstage, looked like you were in a daze. Adam used to say how that was a sure sign you were gonna go on a binge that night."

Randy nods, of course he'd know from Adam. "So you came looking for me? How'd you know to come here?"

A smirk "it was pretty much the last option."

At the thought of Jay scouring the bars at this hour looking for him rather than relaxing at the hotel Randy feels a tinge of guilt.

"You didn't have to," Randy mumbles taking another swing of scotch.

Jay places his hand atop the glass covering the opening "I did," he replies leaving no room for argument.

That makes Randy mad; he didn't ask to be baby sat. He sighs looking down at the glass. He knows the anger is just his way to cover up the guilt, but truth is he's partly thankful Jay showed up.

Only partly, the other part of him is embarrassed. Here was the man he'd so eagerly thrown under the bus going on a wild goose chase trying to track him down to make sure he was alright.

He watches as Jay pulls the drink away whispering "I think you've had enough. Let's get you back to the hotel champ."

The last word stings, because for once in his life Randy's ashamed to hold that title. Hearing Jay refers to him as that is the final straw for Randy who snaps back at Jay.

"I didn't ask for you to come here. I don't need a damn babysitter!" He regrets his outburst the second he sees that pained look in those blue-green eyes.

'_You hurt him again.' _

He'd never wanted to hurt Jay, but so far that's all he's done tonight.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he back away wanting nothing more than to leave before he manages to hurt the blonde anymore.

He doesn't get what he wants and instead trips falling backwards to the floor.

Jay is by his side almost immediately. "How much did you have?"

Randy sighs feeling his guilt rise again. "Not enough," he mutters as he tries to stand up.

He's on shaky legs, and Jay can see it so he wraps an arm around Randy's waist as he helps lead him to the exit.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Randy wants to kick himself for how weak he sounds, but the world is spinning in front of him and clinging to Jay is the only stability he has so he ignores the moment of weakness.

Jay smiles "I promised Adam I'd look after you."

Randy is mixed on how he feels knowing Adam is the reason Jay's here. Knowing Jay is here out of debt to his friend makes Randy feel better for some reason. Perhaps it's the thought of Jay's kindness being more of a favor to a friend than something real, and therefore not something Randy should feel bad about having thrown him under the bus. But it hurts too. There's a part of Randy, and he knows he's selfish for even wanting it, but there's a part that wanted Jay's appearance to be from his own will.

It's stupid to think that Jay would willingly want to look for him, but Randy had silently wished that was the case.

"Oh, right," Randy mumbles.

It's when Jay begins to steer him to an unfamiliar car that Randy's feet begin to protest at where they're being led.

"What are you doing?"

Jay quirks and eyebrow "you didn't think I was gonna let you drive yourself back did you? Just get in the car Randy."

Randy stops and pulls back stumbling slightly but he quickly rights himself. "No, I'm not going."

Jay sighs "Randy you're making this more difficult than it has to be. You're completely drunk, there's no way you're driving back."

Randy shakes his head taking a step backwards. "No, I'll take a cab," he slurs taking another step away from Jay.

"Randy what are you doing," Jay asks pushing off of the car to step closer to Randy. "I came out here to get you, and I'm not leaving without you."

Randy shakes his head "No, you came out here because of Adam. You could care less about me."

Jay scoffs "is that what this is about? You think I don't care about you?" Jay is pacing now, his cheeks tinged red as his voice rises. "Randy I care more than you think. And if you think I'm here because of Adam you're wrong. Adam wanted someone to watch over you, but I'm the one who took the job."

Randy blinks completely stunned by Jay's words. "You chose to watch over me, but why?"

Jay tenses and now he's gripping Randy's wrist pulling the younger man to the car. "Get in the car, we're leaving."

Randy fights against Jay's hold pulling backwards "Jay," he whispers hesitantly.

Jay stops and sighs, turning to face Randy a look of defeat on his face. "What do you want Randy," he whispers.

Randy's quiet as he thinks over Jay's question.

"Well? What is it Randy?" Jay's let go of Randy's hand now and is facing the younger man. "What more do you want?"

Randy flinches, because now Jay is yelling at him.

"You have the title again, you're the star of Smackdown, you're at the top of your game, what more could you possibly want."

Randy's head is spinning, and he's not sure if it's from the alcohol coursing through his system of Jay's rising anger. And sure everything that Jay's said is true, he has all of those things, but it's not what he wants.

And maybe it's the alcohol warming his system or the look in Jay's eyes, Randy's not sure but his head is spinning and the only thing that makes any sense right now is telling Jay what he wants.

But Randy's at a loss at how he should go about this and Jay's looking at him expecting an answer. Licking his lips Randy stares back at Jay, and before he can even process what he's doing his lips are on Jay's and he's kissing him fervently.

He's surprised when Jay's suddenly kissing him back, but reluctantly he pulls back.

Randy smiles looking down at Jay "you," he whispers. "I want you."

Blue-green eyes look up at him and for the first time tonight there's not a trace of sadness in them, but instead a glimmer of hope.


	17. MikeSurprise

**A/N: When I started this drabble I couldn't really decide on a pairing so I texted my best friend Shayla to help me pick the pairing. She suggested JeriMiz and I was pretty gung ho about it, but when I sat down to write it my brain wouldn't compute that pairing with what I wanted to write, so sorry Shayla but I had to pick a different one. This is the first time I have ever written this pairing but they were screaming at me to write it so I did. However, I did feel obligated to add a bonus pairing in just for you Shayla :D hope you enjoy it**

**As always**

**Reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>17. You're My Better Half – MikeSurprise + Bonus Pairing**

Mike fancied himself a singer, even more so when he was drinking, and right now he was absolutely plastered.

Scooting off his bar stool Mike took one final swig of his whiskey sour slamming the glass on the bar as he sauntered his way to the stage.

Today was Thursday, and Thursday night was always karaoke night.

Mike flashed a Cheshire grin to the audience before turning to the person in charge of karaoke to let them know his song choice.

Swaying slightly he looked out to the crowd. Eyes bleary from the alcohol coursing through his system he brought the microphone to his mouth to address the people.

Licking his lips he slurred "this one goes out to the one I love," sending a wink to the bar at the person he'd been until just recently chatting with.

His statement quickly garnered a wave of cat calls and wolf whistles from the rather rowdy group of people in front of the stage.

Smiling Mike grabbed a hold of the microphone stand to steady himself before looking down at the teleprompter.

As the music started to play Mike easily drowned out the unruly set of people in front of him. Instead he focused his eyes on the bar at the one person who mattered.

Mike slurred his way through the song stumbling slightly over some words, but in his mind he was crooning like Crosby. He let himself sway in time with the beat as he continued to sing. Belting out the final note he takes a bow and smirking as he stalks off stage heading back to his seat at the bar.

"Well what'd ya think Johnny," Mike asked grinning ear to ear as he looked to his tag team partner.

"I'm touched Mikey," John replied smiling brightly at the blonde. "No one's ever dedicated a song to me," he whispers looking back at Mike through long brown eyelashes.

Moving his sunglasses from atop his head down to his nose he lays some money on the bar and extends a hand to Mike. "What do you say we blow this joint and make this a private party?"

Taking John's hand Mike nods "well what are you waiting for?"

John smirks at Mike's response and motions to the exit "after you."

Chris watches as the two men weave their way through the crowd as they head for the exit and he raises his glass to clink with Adam's. "Didn't I tell ya that song would work?"

Adam rolls his eyes "yes you did, but surely helping Mizanin get into Hennigan's pants wasn't your only plans for tonight," Adam purrs placing a hand on Chris's thigh.

Chris smirked taking a sip from his beer. "Well I did have one other plan. It starts with me taking you out for drinks and ends with you on your back screaming my name in ecstasy," he replies winking.

Adam takes a final sip of his beer before turning to the bartender calling out "check please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd also like to say if any of you have a request whether it be a song you want to be used, a pairing, a situation, or whatever please feel free to drop a review or message me because honestly I don't know how long I'll keep this going, suppose till I run out of inspiration, but if there's something you'd personally like to see I'm more than willing to help bring it to the literary world ;D**


	18. JayAdam and Randy

**A/N: So first off I want to apologize for the delay, I got caught up in a college project but now that I have that finished I can finally focus on writing again. JoMoFan-Spot had asked for some E&C, and I hope this came out to their liking, if not I'd be glad to write another one. I had another idea for this pairing but Randy kinda inserted himself in to the storyline…-.- he tends to do that often**

**Well hope you guys enjoy, more updates soon**

**As always reviews = LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Mine All Mine – JayAdam + Randy**

"You were absolutely amazing out there tonight Adam." It's a simple compliment, one that won't raise any suspicion. After all teammates are supposed to praise one another, right?

Blue-grey eyes darken a shade filling with lust, but they go unnoticed to the other in front of him.

Laughing softly the blonde rolls his eyes, "you know that I couldn't have done it without you Randy."

Randy smirks letting a polite laugh fall from his lips. _Hook, line, sinker. _Leaning in closer he lifts a hand up to stroke Adam's cheek.

"Hunter didn't pull his shot soon enough," he murmured softly as he ran his thumb over the marred flesh.

Hazel eyes twinkle, "no it was my fault; Hunter was fine."

Randy's eyes narrow slightly his lips pursing to form a thin line. He's not convinced "are you sure you're fine?"

Adam smiled "I'm good Ran, don't worry about it. Just comes with the territory," he replies reassuringly.

Randy's hand is still poised on Adam's cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles lightly across the skin. He's far too close to Adam and he's got a predatory gleam in his eyes.

It's when Randy slowly licks his lips almost in anticipation that Jay's decided he's seen enough. Pushing off the wall he stalks over to the tag team pulling at Adam's arm to turn the blonde to face him.

Crushing his lips against Adam's he focused all his energy into the kiss. It's a rough kiss, with teeth meshing. It's completely void of tenderness, just marking territory.

Jay suddenly pulls back his hand fisting Adam's hair as he locks eyes with him. Pulling Adam closer to him he sends a glance to Randy his eyes narrowing.

"Stay the fuck away from what's mine," he seethes before turning on his heels. Dragging Adam along with him Jay storms away trying to put as much distance between himself and Randy.

Rounding the corner to find an empty corridor Jay slams Adam up against the wall. Leaning in closely he brings a hand up to grip Adam by the chin, forcing Adam to look him in the eyes Jay's eyes narrow.

"What do you think you're doing over there with turbo tan?"

Adam chuckles softly at the name but quickly stops once he sees Jay isn't laughing. Squirming under Jay's glare Adam gulps "we were just talking about our match," he squeaks.

Pressing his other hand to Adam's chest Jay kisses Adam forcefully. Pulling away Jay drops his hold on Adam's jaw and instead begins trailing his tongue along Adam's jaw line possessively. He wants to mark Adam, show that Adam belongs to him, and only him. Settling his mouth on the crook of Adam's neck Jay lightly nipped the sensitive skin.

Hearing Adam mewl from the soft touch Jay smirked. Giving one last light kiss to Adam's neck Jay stepped back.

"You little slut, this is getting you off isn't it?"

A pink blush slowly tinges Adam's cheeks as he looks away slightly embarrassed.

"You get off to me being jealous huh?"

Biting his bottom lip Adam refuses to answer, but if that bulge in his wrestling tights is any indication he doesn't have to say a word; Jay already knows.

Parting Adam's legs with his own thigh Jay presses his right leg in between Adam's legs. Rubbing slightly against Adam Jay smiles at the moan he's rewarded with that falls from Adam's lips.

Brushing a hand along Adam's cheek Jay tilts his head smirking. "You know Addy, if you wanted me to be a little _forceful_ all you had to do was ask." Lightly kissing Adam Jay whispered "there's no need to flirt with Randy."

Blushing harder Adam smiled weakly at Jay "sorry."

Grabbing Adam by the wrist Jay turned on his heel "not as sorry as you're going to be when I'm done with you," Jay spoke evenly though when he turned to face Adam over his shoulder his eyes shined brightly with mischief.

"Kinky," Adam breathed out in response but quickly shut his mouth when he earned a glare from Jay.

A feral grin graced Jay's lips. Ushering Adam through the door of his locker room Jay delivered a swift slap to Adam's ass. "You want kinky, you got it," he spoke before closing the door behind him as he stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: up next some Mike/Chris/Randy for imalionrawr010 :D**


End file.
